


You're Gunna Go Far

by darktensh17



Category: Ex Machina (2015), The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caleb is still healing, Kylux Adjacent Month 2020, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Toby is a bit of an arse, and doesn't know when to give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: “I could make you a star.”Caleb doesn't want that, he just wants to live his life in peace. Maybe wouldn't hurt to indulge in the handsome director's other offer though. . .
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Toby Grisoni/Caleb Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Into the Adjacentverse: Kylux Adjacents Month 2020





	You're Gunna Go Far

**Author's Note:**

> This is like super late. Written for Kylux Adjacents Months Day 9 "One Night Stand."
> 
> Life has been so busy, so sorry this is so late! (so very, very late).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this random pairing; I just want Caleb to have some love T_T

“I could make you a star.”

Caleb doesn’t realize that he’s being spoken to at first, he’s too focused on getting the coding right for this sequence. He isn’t needed on set per say, but the director apparently prefers having every staff member possible on hand during a shoot. 

Honestly it makes no sense to Caleb, but he won’t complain about having a chance to sit outside to do his work. After what happened two years ago, being inside too long makes him antsy and he soon feels the walls closing in if the room isn’t big enough. Even thinking about it makes him shudder and his fingers and throat ache from the memory of screaming for help and scratching desperately at door and ground in an attempt to escape.

“Hey, did you hear me?”

Startled he looks back behind him at the tall dark-haired man standing there him. The man’s dressed in all white, likely some expensive designer or other, and his eyes are covered by dark shades. Caleb doesn’t like his hat. 

The man looks impatient, and Caleb quickly realizes he’s waiting for an answer. “I’m sorry? Are you talking to me?”

“Of course, I’m talking to you, does it look like I’m talking to anyone else?” He gestures around them, no one else is around Caleb’s station currently. “I said, I could make you a star.”

“Oh,” Caleb blinks in surprise and then turns away. “No thank you.” He’s had enough of being in the public eye after what happened with Nathan and Blue Book. Signing the non-disclosure agreement hadn’t protected him from the public eye, it just meant that he couldn’t say anything about what happened to him; not that he ever wanted to.

The man sputters, not seeming to believe Caleb’s words. “W-what the fuck do you mean ‘no thank you!’ Do you know who I am?” Now he sounds annoyed, possibly even angry, which has Caleb unconsciously hunching down to make himself smaller. Nathan had been angry a lot. 

Caleb shakes his head, trying to just focus on his work. “I’m sorry sir, I really don’t.”

The man’s voice softens as he speaks, the anger from before draining out of him suddenly. It’s like listening to a balloon deflate. “I’m Toby Grisoni; I’m film’s writer and director. You’re our special effects guy right; the technology wizard? What’s your name?”

“Um yeah, something like that.” There’s no point in lying about his name, Toby could just look it up. “Caleb, Caleb Smith.” 

He tries not to flinch when the extra chair at his station is pulled back as Toby takes a seat. “You’re wasted back here a face like yours deserves to be all over; TV, movies, the internet. Yours could be the face that launched a thousand ships, or rather a thousand products.” 

Toby certainly doesn’t know how to give up, but Caleb has zero interest in any of this. “Once again, no thank you.” He focuses back on his work, hoping that Toby will take the hint. It doesn’t’ matter to Caleb that this man is technically his boss, he just wants him gone. 

It’s possible Toby would have kept pestering him, but someone calls his name and the man has no choice but to go, finally leaving Caleb alone.

Caleb quickly decides that he’s had enough of outside and vows to tell his supervisor that the computers can’t handle the heat so he won’t be able to be on set for shoots. That should keep him away from Toby Grisoni until the job’s done.

He doesn’t admit to himself that having the handsome director’s attention had felt good.

-

Caleb’s supervisor insists that they go to the movie premier. It’s a short independent film that is supposed to get Toby Grisoni out of the advertisement business and into film. The movie itself is some sort of tale of hope and humanity, something Caleb’s supervisor says film festivals eat up. There hadn’t been a lot for Caleb to do graphics wise, mostly he’d spent it doing touch ups.

The work is nothing like he did at Bluebook which is why Caleb chose it, that and he still gets to work with computers which he’s always loved. He still keeps up with his programming skills though, unable to let that go completely, but now it’s mostly a hobby. The amount of time he spends studying androids and looking for sights of Ava is more of an obsession. It’s not like he wants to see her again, but he can’t forget everything that happened.

“This is pretty swanky isn’t it?” His supervisor gestures at the gathered elite and the small privately owned cinema the movie will be playing at. It’s only the staff and a small group of reporters and movie critics who were invited and yet appears no expenses were spared on the catering and decor.

Not wanting to get into a detailed conversation, and planning on finding a dark corner to hide in, Caleb smiles thinly before replying; “It’s very nice.” When a waiter comes around with flutes of champagne, Caleb snags one and then murmurs about checking out the small buffet before wandering off quickly. 

He doesn’t make it far before his way is blocked by a firm body wrapped a black satin suit; expensive of course. Caleb has settled on a pair of charcoal dress pants, a white dress shirt with a dark blazer over it. Something that’s just fancy enough to not stand out.

“Pardon me.” He murmurs as he tries to move around the person, not looking up to see their face. 

“Caleb, I was looking for you.” It’s Toby, and Caleb suppresses a sigh as he straightens and looks the man in the face. “I was hoping you’d come.”

“You did invite the entire cast and staff.”

When Toby grins it’s a crooked thing, the left corner of his mouth turning up in amusement. Caleb can’t help but notice his lips, they look impossibly soft. The thought has him fighting back a blush as he continues to face Toby. “Is there something I can do for you?” He asks instead, pushing away the earlier thoughts with sheer determination.

The question seems to please Toby. “As a matter of fact, there is. After the premier I’ll be fielding interviews and such from the press. I want you to stick around until I’m done.” He leans closer, one arm going around Caleb’s waist holding him in place. “If you’re up to it, I’d like to hold a private celebration with just the two of us alone.” His breath is hot on Caleb’s ear as he whispers the words, the tone of his voice sending a shiver up Caleb’s spine.

He doesn’t give Caleb a chance to say yes or no; he’s already moving away and toward the entrance of the screening room, leaving Caleb standing there in shock. 

What just happened? Toby can’t have meant what he did. . . only Caleb has heard his reputation as a playboy after their first conversation. Apparently, he’s notorious about taking a lover or two from every shoot he does; usually it’s one of the stars from his productions. If so, then why would he want Caleb? Compared to most people Caleb is boring.

Toby’s first words to him come to mind, “I could make you a star.” He doesn’t want to be a star, but does he want this? It doesn’t have to mean anything after all, and Toby is a very attractive man. . . 

It can’t hurt to allow himself to have a little fun. 

“Hey! There you are, come on! We’ll miss the film at this rate.” Caleb’s supervisor finds him and takes him by the arm. “You look kind of dazed, first time at one of these things? They can be pretty incredible, I know, but you can sleep away after the movie itself.” 

Caleb still hasn’t decided what he’s going to do about Toby’s offer as his supervisor drags him gently into the screening room.

-

The film turns out to be really good; Caleb finds himself enraptured by the stories and characters. He’s not much for watching shows or movies, but he can’t deny that Toby has a talent for this. When the film ends there’s a standing ovation from the entire audience.

Caleb hangs back as eager people go to congratulate Toby on a job well done. Two hours later he’s still sitting there in the screening room; though he has managed to snag to extra glasses of champagne to take the edge off his nervousness. 

He’s still trying to justify to himself as to why he’s still here. It’s not like he’s never had a one-night stand before, there’s no reason to be so nervous. Maybe he should have grabbed a few more glasses of wine, or asked for a bottle.

“You stayed.” Toby's voice startles Caleb out of his thoughts and he has to fight back a blush, he hasn't done anything wrong. "I'm really stoked." He studies Caleb, probably noticing how nervous he is. "Shall we go? I have some good wine at the hotel."

The ride to the hotel is a bit awkward, Toby tries to initiate conversation but Caleb is so nervous. When they arrive at the most expensive hotel in town, Toby takes Caleb's hand and leads him up,via the elevator of course, to what is surely the penthouse suite. 

The place is amazing and bigger than Caleb's entire apartment and the view of the city is spectacular. "Wow. . ." 

"It's a gorgeous sight isn't it? But not the most beautiful thing in this room." Toby comes to stand next to him handing him a glass of wine. "Come sit with me on the balcony." 

The night air feels good on Caleb's flushes skin; whether from the wine he's consumed or Toby's attention he isn't sure. Toby sits close to him, a hand draped around Caleb's waist rubbing circles on his hip. He can't help but shiver at the touch, it feels like too much and not enough all at once.

"You're shivering, should we go inside?" It's not the cold that's causing him to shiver, but Caleb nods. They leave their now empty wine glasses on the table outside and Toby leads Caleb inside. 

Caleb is helpless against the small sound of pleasure he makes when Toby's lips meet his as soon as they're back inside. A simple kiss shouldn't feel like this; make him feel hot and cold, but it does. He can feel Toby smile against the kiss as he deepens it slowly, working his hands under Caleb's shirt to touch his skin. They both freeze when Toby's hand brushes over one of the long scars down Caleb's back.

"It's from a car accident when I was a child." He doesn't need to explain them, Toby hasn't said anything, but fear of this stopping pushes the words out. He realizes that he really does want this; to be touched, kissed, and allowed to feel someone else's body close to his. Even just for this one night.

Toby kisses him gently and presses their foreheads together. "It's okay, it doesn't bother me at all. I've got my own scars too." He doesn't elaborate and Caleb doesn't ask. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable yeah?" 

"Yeah."

The bedroom is even more extravagant than the rest of the suite, the bed is a huge king size with the most comfortable looking blankets and pillows. Caleb squeaks as he's suddenly pushed on to the bed, bouncing as he hits the soft mattress.

Toby wastes no time in stripping off his dress shirt, having already removed the jacket when they first entered the suite. Caleb's mouth goes dry as he looks Toby over; the man is glorious to behold with a chest that could have been chiseled by the gods. It's unfair in comparison to Caleb's skinnier frame and soft stomach.

“Like what you see?” Toby posses, flexing his muscles before rubbing his hands down his chest. It's obvious to them both that he does, Caleb couldn't hide his obvious interest and arousal if he tried.

Caleb plays with the hem of his own shirt, not comfortable enough to remove it yet. Even with Toby's acceptance of his scars he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. "I'm just worried you'll be disappointed by what you see." 

Toby moves forward, sinking to his knees between Caleb's legs. "Don't worry, you don't have to take it off f you're not comfortable. As long as your okay with me touching this. . ." Toby nuzzles his face against Caleb's erection, pulling a moan from him. "I think we'll be good." He continues to mouth at him through the material as he waits for Caleb's response.

Licking his lips Caleb nods, his gaze not leaving Toby's as the other man stares up at him. It's all the permission Toby need as he undoes the buttons on Caleb's trousers and pulls them and his black underwear down and off, freeing Caleb's fully erect cock. 

"Fucking gorgeous. You could be a porn star; have all the men thirsting after you. Drooling to have their mouths all over this pretty erection, get their fat cocks into your greedy hole." Caleb makes an embarrassing noise comment; body going hot at the words and the rough voice in which he says it. "I knew you were a snack from the moment I saw you." He says no more as he takes Caleb into his hot mouth, sliding all the way down his cock in a matter of seconds.

"Ah!" Caleb has to stop himself from bucking up into that hot, wet heat. It has been too long since anyone touched him like this. He feels like a blushing virgin again, touch starved and ready to go off at a moments notice. "Please Toby!" It feels incredible, Caleb could cry from the sensations.

Toby hums around his cock and bobs up and down slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside as he pulls off slowly. "Please what?" He sucks at just the head as he waits for Caleb to reply.

Whining, Caleb tries to push back fully into his mouth. "Please don't stop. Ever." 

"I won't, but let's get you a little more comfortable first." Toby chuckles at the tacked on ‘ever, and stands to gently lower Caleb so that he's lying with his back flat on the bed. "How far do you want to take this? I know I want to fuck you, but if that's not what you-"

"I want that." Caleb doesn't allow Toby to finish, already knowing that this is what he desires, what he needs even. "I want you to fuck me. That's what we came here for."

Surprise mixes with the lust on Toby's face and then he grins, his whole face lighting up. "You're so fucking perfect." He practically devours Caleb's mouth when he moves up to kiss him; it's all tongue and teeth pulling at Caleb's lips. He can taste the salty tang of himself on Toby's tongue and it's filthy and erotic. 

When Toby pulls away, they're both panting. Toby pecks him on the lips quickly before getting up off where he'd moved to lay over Caleb. "You just stay right there sweet; I'll grab us something to make this easier and more pleasurable."

He doesn't go very far, only over to the bag that sits in the corner, digging through it until he finds what he's looking for. Grinning he shows the small bottle up for Caleb to see, "this is the best lube man can buy, pretty expensive too. You'll see, it's worth it."

Coming back over he taps on Caleb’s knee with his free hand. "Spread your legs a bit more for me, that's a good boy." Toby kneels down and Caleb can hear the sound of the bottle being uncapped, it sends a shiver down his spine. "This might be a little cold, brace yourself."

The finger Toby rubs over Caleb's entrance is cool and wet, but it's not a sensation Caleb focuses on for long, not when there's a pleasant tingle in the wake of Toby's finger. "Ah! Oh fuck! W-what is that?"

"That is the reason this lube costs almost a grand a bottle." Caleb can hear the smirk in Toby's voice, "I take it you like it?" The finger moves down Caleb's taint and behind his balls, leaving that tingling feeling in the wake of every touch and drawing gasps of pleasure from Caleb. He's panting harshly be the time Toby's finger returns to his entrance. 

When Toby finally pushes inside of him Caleb almost comes right there; from the sensation of being breached and also because Toby has taken him back into his mouth. "Fuck!" 

Toby hums in agreement and bobs up and down in an unhurried pace. The finger inside of Caleb works the lube into him, coating him and ever to slightly brushing his prostate teasingly. Caleb whines when Tobey pulls it out, but Toby is quick to press it back in along with a second one. The stretch of it is divine, with no discomfort only the pleasant tingling from the lube.

"Oh yes! That feels so good, don't stop Toby!" Caleb pushes down against the fingers, fucking himself on them enthusiastically. He's so lost in the feel of it that he doesn't notice when Toby lets his erection slide out of his mouth. 

"Look at you opening up so nicely for me." The words flow across Caleb's erection making him shiver and squeak in protest. "Shhh, shhh I've got." Toby kisses up his erection slowly. "Are you ready for more?" Only the tips of his fingers rest inside Caleb and he can feel a third one just brushing against his entrance.

Taking a deep breath, Caleb nods. "Yes, I'm ready." And he is, he's just nervous because of how long it's been. Toby has proven to be so gentle and kind with him. His reputation may pain him as a bit of a whore, not Caleb's words, but no one claimed he was an inconsiderate lover.

Placing a gently kiss to Caleb's left thigh, Toby slowly pushes all three fingers in. 

Caleb's eyes fly shut and he grasps at the sheets beneath him; the fingers inside of him don't hurt, but the stretch is a mixture between a gentle burn and pleasurable tingle thanks to the lubricant. 

Every time Toby pushes the three fingers in deeper, he pulls them back out in a gentle thrust and repeats; a little in, pull out with gentle trusts and in again until Caleb can feel the knuckles of Toby's folded pinky against his ass. 

"Doing so good, you're going to take me so fucking well." Toby croons as he fucks Caleb harder. "You're so tight around my fingers, you're going to feel incredible when I fuck you. I'm bigger than this, but I know that you can take me." He licks Caleb from his scrotum up to the tip of his cock, drinking up the precome. Are you ready for me?" 

The way he's moaning and fucking back against Toby's fingers should proof enough that Caleb's more than ready. Still he manages to get a verbal reply out, the yes almost lost between his moans. 

Toby pulls away completely his fingers sliding out of Caleb, leaving him with an empty feeling. As he starts to strip off the rest of his clothes under Caleb's half lidded gaze. He has absolutely no shame as he bares himself, and it seems that he wasn't boasting about his size. The thought of such a big dick inside him is equal parts thrilling and worrying, will it even fit?

It seems Toby can sense his thoughts, or at least Caleb's uncertainty is showing on his face. "Don't worry, it will go in nice and smooth. I promise." He makes a lot of promises, but Caleb trusts him. "How do you want to do this?" 

Caleb appreciates that Toby is asking, he's not comfortable doing anything that will potentially expose his back to Toby. "Like this, I want to see your face." While not a lie it's not the entire truth.

Nodding Toby grabs some pillows from the head of the bed and slides them under Caleb's hips. "This will make it more comfortable for you." He steals a kiss before settling on the bed back between Caleb's legs. After sliding on a condom that Caleb hadn't realized he garbed, Toby takes the bottle of lube, he pours a generous helping into his hand and strokes himself slowly, moaning as he does; it's fascinating to watch.

He shuffles forward and lines himself up, rubbing the head against "Ready?"

"Yes." Despite his nervousness he is, he wants this so much. 

There's pressure against his entrance and then the stretch as Toby pushes in; the pressure is intense but there's no pain, the lube makes everything tingle pleasantly.

By the time Toby bottoms out Caleb is panting and trying desperately not to move, his body's not ready. Toby must sense it to because he keeps still, only moving enough to press little kisses all over Caleb's face. His mustache tickles and Caleb can't hold back a giggle, the action has them both gasping in pleasure as it causes Caleb's body to twitch and move.

Toby and Caleb both try speaking at the same time:

"Fuck, that's incredible."

"Move!"

Grinning Toby pulls back, "Yes Sir!" He grips Caleb's hips firmly and starts begins pulling out only to thrust back into him gently once he's halfway out. It seems that he's building up a rhythm, starting out gently and as Caleb gets more comfortable going faster and deeper. 

"Ohhh mmm a-ah!" Caleb's head is thrown back as he meets Toby's trusts as much as he can. His brain no longer seems capable of cognitive thoughts, completely blinded by pleasure. (Distantly he does think that the lube really is worth its high price with how much it’s enhancing the sex.)

By the time Toby is fucking him hard enough for the bed beneath them to creak and the head board to bang loudly against the wall, Caleb is screaming in pleasure. Toby has found the right angle to hit his prostate and he's seeing stars with every thrust. His cock and balls ache from the need to come, and Caleb knows he won't last much longer; he'd barely need to touch his erection to attain his orgasm.

It's just as he's thinking this that Toby wraps one large, so, so big, hand around him and starts to stroke Caleb. His grip firm and needing no extra lubrication, not when Caleb's leaking so much precome. "Common baby, come for me." 

Come Caleb does. With a cry he arches his back and explodes in a bright burst of pleasure. His come splatters on Toby's hand and his own stomach and chest. Above him Toby murmurs a curse and stills, spilling himself into Caleb.

They stay like that for a few heartbeats before Toby pulls out, trying up the condom and throwing it in the trash. Afterward he flops down next to Caleb and pulling him close without shame. "That was fucking amazing."

Caleb has to agree. 

-

Caleb wakes up when he feels the bed shifting beside him. Groggily he opens his eyes and glances at the clock situated on the bedside table; shows it's not even five am. "Toby?"

"Go back to sleep." Toby leans over and presses a kiss to Caleb's forehead. "I've got an early flight to LA. Hotel is booked for the next two nights so feel free to stay and use it." He hesitates and then captures Caleb's lips in a deep kiss that lasts moments before he’s pulling away. "I had a great time last night."

"Me too." 

That brings a smile to Toby's face, although in the dark it's hard to see it. "Look me up if you're ever in LA, we could do this again." One last kiss and then he's gone from the bedroom, luggage already packed and ready to go. 

Sighing Caleb rolls over into the warm spot he left, eyes sliding closed; the bed smells like Toby. He can't help but smile as he buries his face in the pillow. He has no regrets about last night, it was nice to just focus on pleasure and the feel of another person's body against his.

If he ever is in LA, he just might take Toby up on that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only watched The Man Who Killed Don Quixote once, so I don't know how in character Toby is. But I'm going to say this takes place after the movie and kinda you know, ignores the ending (which I didn't like anyway lol). That's why he's a little gentler. A lot less swearing too, mainly cause of the situation.
> 
> Caleb is a bit touch starved, I didn't mean to write him that way. He needs someone who will love and care for him like he deserves T_T


End file.
